Cette fois ci, je gagnerai
by Ashuura
Summary: Encore et encore, je te regarde. Ficclet. Pas de lemon, pas lime, pas de yaoi eh eh. R&R s'il vous plait :3


**Disclaimer :** Je suis l'heureuse propriétaire de Naruto, ou pas.

**Genre :** Heu Friendship ? Ou Romance ? J'sais pas j'hésite.

**Note :** J'espère ne pas avoir laissé d'innombrables fautes derrière moi. Je ne sais pas encore si ce One-Shot (qui est encore court mais déjà plus long que Dans mon Lit) restera un One-Shot ou j'ajoueterai un autre chapitre, le POV du vis a vis du narrateur. _Enfin bref, bonne lecture._

* * *

Je n'ai de cesse que te regarder, encore et encore, tu me surclasse pour tout, de par ton sang et parce que tu es un vrai génie et tu ne t'arrête pas la, tu es Jounin et moi je suis encore au rang de Chûnin. Tu n'arrête pas de t'améliorer, tu surpasse beaucoup de ninjas plus âgés que toi, en trois ans tu es devenu un puissant ninja, une pièce maitresse de Konoha. Tu es fort, bien plus que moi

J'enrage des fois, de te voir si supérieur à moi, mais c'est toi qui me pousse chaque jour à aller plus loin sur cette voie du shinobi que nous partageons avec tant d'autres, c'est toi qui me fait endurer toute cette peine d'être faible mais qui m'oblige à me relever, non pas par honneur mais parce que je n'ai que toi pour me faire avancer.

Tes cheveux noirs.

Tu te déplace habilement, tu reste toujours gracieux. Tes cheveux long flottent au vent et se déplacent en rythme avec ton corps, tu ondules avec élégance, sans pour autant n'avoir d'autre but que d'atteindre ta cible comme si le monde autour de toi n'était qu'un simple décor en carton et pourtant, on pourrait croire que tu danse.

Mes gestes à moi sont durs et cassants, moi je ne me bat pas comme toi, je n'ai ni élégance ni grâce et même si j'essayais un tant soit peu de me déplacer avec harmonie, je suis sur que jamais je ne pourrais égaler ta finesse. Alors je me contente de ma force, de ma brutalité, alors que ta souplesse me fait envie.

Avec le temps, tu es devenu encore plus beau. Déjà à l'époque, je faisais fuir les filles et toi tu t'attirais des regards innocents qui maintenant sont devenus langoureux et des fois, emplis de sous-entendus.

Sommes-nous amis ? Souvent cette question se pose dans ma tête, après tout, je ne sais rien de toi, rien de plus que ce que tout le monde sais du moins. Jamais toi et moi ne parlons ensemble, nous sommes de simples ninjas qui se réunissent pour une missions, qui se séparent et qui se retrouvent pour en débuter une nouvelle. Et puis il y a elle, notre équipe est mixte bien sur, comme beaucoup d'autres, elle, tu lui parle, tu lui souris des fois, il t'arrive même de rigoler avec elle et moi je suis dans mon coin. Même si c'est stupide et déplacé, je suis jaloux de cette proximité que tu as avec elle.

Encore un coup, et un autre, et tu change d'angle et tu frappe, et tu esquive un coup imaginaire, et tu frappe, tu lance deux ou trois shuriken et tu continus ta danse contre un adversaire imaginaire, encore et toujours.

Je me lève, et je reprends l'entrainement avec toi, tu danse et moi je te donne un coup de pied, tu l'évite, tu attrape ma jambe encore levée afin de me faire tomber, mais j'en profite pour sauter et te donner un coup de pied retourné, tu te baisse en lâchant ma jambe et tu profite de ce moment ou je suis emporté par mon élan pour me décocher un coup de poing. Je m'écrase contre un arbre et le temps que je me relève tu es déjà devant moi, je saute afin d'éviter ta main qui s'approchait dangereusement de moi, et je tente encore une fois de te donner un coup de pied, et cette fois, tu n'a pas le temps d'éviter, te voilà en train de mordre la poussière littéralement, mais tu es déjà debout, le visage inexpressif, et tu fonce vers moi, une nouvelle fois mais cette là, je sens que tu ne vas pas être gentil, le vrai combat commence. Tu cours vers moi, mais je suis plus rapide, tu le sais, je saute sur la gauche et tu te tourne vers moi, tu saute, de sorte que tes genoux soient à la hauteur de mes yeux, tu sais bien que je n'aurais pas le temps de fuir, ma seule solution : te frapper et t'envoyer valdinguer au loin. C'est exactement ce que tu attends, je le sais, mais cette fois, je vais innover, j'attrape tes poignets et je me contorsionne de façon à ce que tu t'écrase au sol, sur le dos, je te soulève avant que tu ne te relève, t'envoie en l'air et utilise la Technique de la Feuille Morte. Tu es au sol, un peu sonné, j'ai un peu trop forcé sur le coup de pied final je crois. Mais devant moi, tu disparait dans un nuage de fumée alors que tu m'assène un coup de pied dans le dos qui m'envoie percuter l'arbre qui tremble et fait tomber quelques feuilles, je me relève et nous sommes face à face. C'est décidé, cette fois ci je gagnerai.

Il fait nuit, le terrain est dévasté, des arbres sont déracinés, il y a des éclats de rochers éparpillés un peu partout, la terre est remuée par ci par là, je suis couvert de boue, de poussière et d'égratignure, mon souffle est saccadé, je suis au sol. Tu es encore debout, j'ai perdu, tu as quelques mèches qui tombent devant tes yeux, tu es au moins aussi sale que moi, mais tu n'as pas autant d'éraflures.

Tu me tends ta main, pour que je me relève.

Et après ?


End file.
